More Idiocy
by Glod
Summary: Raven finally agrees to play one of Beast Boy's video games. Results are more than what she bargained for


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans

**A/N:** This kind of follows on from my story "Idiocy", but it's not necessary to have read that (though i'm telling you now, Idiocy is way better, so go read that first so that you actually think i'm a good writer). This is in celebration of my finally acquiring internet at home; I felt I should put up a one shot in honour of the occasion! Because I don't mention it anywhere in the story, this is actually set a couple of months after Idiocy!

* * *

**More Idiocy

* * *

Raven stared disbelievingly at Beast Boy.**

"No." Her emotionless monotone carried the conviction of someone who would rather be dead than do the suggested activity.

"Oh come _on_, Raven! Just one game?" Beast boy pleaded, getting down on his knees and making his eyes as round as they would go.

"Absolutely not." Raven turned her back, and headed towards the kitchen where her water was boiling for tea. She couldn't believe they were having this discussion _again_. But she'd learnt her lesson from the last one: she wasn't losing her temper like last time.

"PLEASE, Raven! Don't make me glue your hands to the console again!" Beast Boy switched from pleading to mildly threatening.

Raven twisted her neck and shot Beast Boy a glance so venomous he should have withered and died.

Acknowledging the stupidity of that tactic, Beast Boy tried another. "Come on, Raven! What else do you have to do?"

"_I_ have plenty to do. _I_ am entirely capable of enjoying a quiet afternoon. _I_ don't feel obliged to irritate my team members to keep myself occupied."

"But Raven!" Beast Boy wailed. "These games aren't any fun by myself!"

"Then do something that is fun by yourself." Raven replied, unmoved.

"Like what?"

"Read a book." Raven responded immediately. Beast Boy just groaned.

"Raven, when aliens invade the earth and destroy everything on the planet except the books, then I will read a book. Until then, please, will you just play a video game with me?"

Raven took a long look at Beast Boy. That last request hadn't been a whining plea. It hadn't been a threat, or said jokingly. Rather atypically, Beast Boy had seemed rather aggravated.

"Why?" Raven asked, curious.

"Why what?" Beast Boy responded with a sigh.

"Why do you want me to play with you?" Raven elaborated.

Beast Boy gave her a look that clearly said "duh".

"Because you're the only other Titan at home this evening?" Beast Boy pointed out. "Because Cyborg and Robin are busy? And maybe, hard as this is to believe, I just want to hang out with you?" Beast Boy said the last with some added acid to his tone. It was such an unusual thing for him to say, that Raven capitulated.

"Ok." She answered, filling her mug and bringing it over to the sofa.

Beast Boy actually fell over from shock. "What?"

"Ok." Raven repeated, giving Beast Boy an arch look. "Let's play a game."

"GREAT!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up with a look of pure excitement on his face. "This is going to be so much fun! What do you want to play?"

"Whatever." Raven didn't even know any games to want to play them, and she really didn't care what they played. It seemed like it would make Beast Boy happy, and for some reason, she kind of wanted to make him happy today. Well, most days, if she was honest with herself. Which she felt was a useless waste of energy, and promptly squashed all thoughts of Beast Boy's happiness.

"Well, ok, let's play this first person shooter then! It's a great game, we'll be on the same team and we'll take out the enemy army… this is going to be so much fun!" Beast Boy gabbled as he set the game up, and handed Raven a console. Raven held it like it was about to bite her.

"Right, your screen is the lower one, mine's the one on top. Just shoot the guys in black, ok?" Beast Boy gave the quick instructions as the game loaded up. Raven frowned down at the console and then ventured a forward push with the left toggle. Almost surprisingly, the character actually moved. Feeling slightly self satisfied, Raven moved her character a little further forward, then tried pushing the right toggle forward.

For some reason, her character started looking straight at the floor.

"Come on Raven, follow me and keep up! Remember, as soon as you see the other guys… there's one! Shoot, Raven, shoot!" Beast Boy's character was enthusiastically firing off a round of shots. Raven still couldn't make her character look up.

Sighing in resignation, she figured she'd better just shoot and hope. So thinking, she pressed one of the buttons on the console.

"Raven! Why'd you shoot me? Shoot them!" Beast Boy shouted, without looking around at Raven. "And why are you looking at the floor? Look up!"

"I can't!" Raven snapped, in frustration, just as her half of the screen went blood red and her character fell over.

"Ooh, you're dead!" Beast Boy sighed. "That was quick."

Raven just glared and waited for her character to reincarnate.

While Beast Boy continued to shoot at whatever, Raven carefully adjusted her grip on the console, removing her hand from anywhere near the right toggle. If she was looking straight forward, that should be fine. Gingerly, she moved her character forward, trying to locate opponents to shoot.

She'd just about managed to get the hang of running, when out of nowhere something started shooting at her.

"Who is shooting at me?" She ground out after she'd been hit a couple of times. Beast Boy spared her half of the screen a glance.

"They're above you. Look up and shoot them!" Beast Boy replied, before returning his concentration to his screen.

"How do you look up?" Raven snapped, as her screen went red once again.

Beast Boy finally looked around at her. "You pull the right toggle down." He answered, as though any idiot should know this, despite the fact that pulling toggles down to look up went against all possible logic. Raven just sighed and switched her attention back to her rejuvenated character.

This time she lasted a whole minute before someone shot at her again. Concentrating, she attempted to 'look up' to shoot them. Instead, all her character seemed interested in was the floor again.

"Look up you stupid fool!" Raven grumbled as she shook the console in the hopes that that would help. "Look up! Any idiot can do that, why can't you?"

Beast Boy looked over at her again. "Um, Raven. Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok!" Raven snapped. "I've just died AGAIN. Because this stupid idiot can't look UP!"

Beast Boy bit back a smile. "You don't seem to be enjoying this…"

"You think?" Raven growled.

"Let's switch games, maybe?" He suggested. Raven nodded and sat back with a sigh of relief.

"Ok, how about this game? It's a bit slower: you have to build up an army and attack each other with it. You'll probably find this a lot easier." Beast Boy assured Raven as he put the disc in. Raven grumbled under her breath, but sat forward and adjusted her grip on the console.

The game loaded up, and they each picked their armies and started.

A minute of glaring at the screen, and Raven's temper was beginning to boil. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" She asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked across at Raven's glowering expression. "Well, you could build a few bases." He suggested.

"Build a few bases? Are you trying to bore me to death?" Raven snapped, glaring menacingly at Beast Boy.

"Uh, it's actually really fun when you get into it…" Beast Boy began.

"I don't want to get into it!" She yelled, jumping up off the sofa and hurling the console at the floor. Black energy swallowed her tea cup and shattered it to pieces at her feet, spilling the tea that was left across the floor. Beast Boy winced as the console hit, and breathed a sigh of relief that it didn't break. "This is hopeless! I'll never get the hang of this!"

"Hey, now!" Beast Boy put his console aside and stood up to face Raven.

"Don't you get it? I just can't do this!" Raven glared, feeling pathetic. Beast Boy did this stuff practically in his sleep; being unable to do the same was starting to make her feel really inadequate.

Beast Boy stepped forward and put his hands reassuringly on Raven's shoulders. "Raven, there's nothing wrong with that." Beast Boy's tone was reassuring. "You've never played before, so you can't expect to be great from the start. And I'm probably picking the wrong games for you. It's not your fault you don't find them interesting."

Raven sighed and looked up into Beast Boy's earnest face. His green eyes looked down into her darker ones from a not so large distance, and his hands on her shoulders were warm and comforting. She could feel her frustration melt away under his reassuring smile. Before she could help it she stepped forward slightly, moving closer to him.

He just looked down at her, his expression changing from comforting to questioning. It was that change that snapped her back to herself.

"I'd better go." She said, stepping back away from Beast Boy and into her safe, emotionless shell.

"Wait!" Beast Boy half reached for her, before pulling back again. "Why don't we try another game? I promise you'll like this one!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy disbelievingly.

"No really!" Beast Boy answered her unspoken thoughts. "If you don't like it, I promise I won't bother you about playing with me ever again! Ok?"

This was too good an offer to refuse. Raven nodded, but still held back as Beast Boy dug in the game collection and pulled out a disc. He picked up her discarded console, pushed her back on to the sofa and handed it back to her. Then he sat down beside her. Raven tried not to notice that he was marginally closer this time.

"This is just a simple car racing game." Beast Boy explained as the game loaded up. "It's a bit old, but at least it's simple. We'll just race each other."

Raven sighed as she sat forward. They started off as two cars on the start line, and as a black and white flag came down, Raven pushed the right toggle forward. The car sped off.

It didn't take her very long to figure out the controls. She was even keeping up with Beast Boy, though she kept falling behind a bit at every turn. It didn't take her very long to figure those out, and due to a few accidents, she figured out that she could knock things right over by driving in to them. They fell with a satisfying crash.

And because they were in a city landscape, there were people around. Knocking over one poor pedestrian, Raven felt a small thrill at the lovely 'splat' sounds the person made coming down.

A small, vicious smile spread itself on her face.

After a few minutes of silent play, Beast Boy looked worryingly over at Raven. "Uh, Raven, you do realise you're not supposed to be killing the pedestrians?"

"But it's so therapeutic!" Raven laughed maliciously as another pile of traffic cones went over on one sharp turn. She was catching up to Beast Boy.

They continued to play for another three minutes, when finally Raven overtook just before passing the finish line.

She barely suppressed her victorious leap, remembering just in time the effect her emotions had on her powers. But what she couldn't help was the little self satisfied smile on her face as Beast Boy groaned and complained about beginner's luck.

"You're really good at this!" Beast Boy pointed out, turning to face the very smug Raven. He couldn't help but smile at her failed attempts to keep the smile off her face.

"It comes naturally." Raven gloated, a sparkle in her eyes as she leaned towards Beast Boy tauntingly. "I didn't even have to try."

Beast Boy just smiled at her and held his place. Her shift forward had brought them closer together on the sofa, and Beast Boy liked it that way. He held her gaze without saying anything.

The sparkle dimmed in Raven's eyes as confusion settled in its place. Still Beast Boy didn't say a word, and Raven couldn't bring herself to pull back. A mix of curiosity and something else held her where she was. Her throat was too dry to say anything, and almost involuntarily, her gaze dropped momentarily to Beast Boy's lips.

She snapped her eyes back up to his in the next second, but she could tell he'd noticed. The corners of his wide eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled, leaning forward as he did. Raven still couldn't pull back.

His mouth was inches from hers, something she berated herself for even caring about. But she couldn't help that her breath hitched as she waited for Beast Boy to move closer still.

"We're back!" Cyborg yelled, as the front door opened and he dropped a ton of groceries just inside the door.

Raven launched herself back so fast she had to hover to keep from falling into an undignified heap on the floor. She whipped her head up to look at Cyborg, hoping he wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Beast Boy had barely moved, except to settle back on the sofa, without taking his eyes of Raven.

"What are you two up to?" Cyborg asked jovially, beginning to stack juice into the fridge.

"Nothing." Raven answered too quickly. Beast Boy just quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to my room."

Settling her feet back on the floor, Raven made her way around the sofa and headed out of the main living room.

"Let's do this again sometime." Beast Boy called after her.

To her surprise, and his, she paused, and looked back over her shoulder. "Sure." Raven answered, almost shyly, before floating quickly out of the room.

Beast Boy couldn't keep the triumphant grin off his face as he watched her go.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked as he strode up to Beast Boy, already drinking down a carton of juice.

Beast Boy turned a happy smile to Cyborg. "Nothing really." He answered, though Cyborg didn't look entirely convinced. "Hey, you want to play a game?"

"Boo yah!" Cyborg shouted, completely distracted. "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**Another A/N: **I am aware this ending doesn't imply a one-shot. But I'm kind of writing a Justice League multi-chapter story, and don't want to start on another before that's finished. Occasionally (like now) I get random ideas for one-shots, and I like using Beast Boy and Raven for them. This was inspired by a discussion about my own personal uselessness at computer/video games: the stories I've used for Raven's experiences are in fact true. I just felt these two, especially following on from Idiocy, would start to have a bit of tension, and particularly after Idiocy, I figure Beast Boy would just go for Raven. He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd hesitate when he's decided what he wants.

So forgive me, but if this story continues, it's going to be a series of one-shots as opposed to a single chaptered story! I hope you liked it, anyway!


End file.
